


Prince of Krypton

by wertherH



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wertherH/pseuds/wertherH
Summary: 這個地球沒有超人，而氪星也還沒有毀滅。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ＊超人／蝙蝠俠  
> ＊OOC請見諒，AU私設有，蝙蝠約三十多歲，超人則是二十多歲。  
> ＊設定以三代超蝙為主。

 

一、

 

　　「蝙蝠俠！」神力女超人的聲音從通訊器傳了過來，Bruce傾身推進操作桿，蝙蝠機勉強躲過了一陣炮擊，順道將蜂擁而來的敵人一同擊落。鋼骨往他身後發送了一股能量波，將新一波的敵人震回了黑洞──但這還不夠，那個閃著紫光的傳送口只是源源不絕地將外星生物送出，而那些與昆蟲無異的類人生物則是不斷的向他們發起攻擊。

 

　　根據鋼骨的初步判定，這一群蟲型外星人似乎將地球當成了殖民的目標，但智育並不比人類高上多少，所謂的殖民計畫也只是毫無預謀的攻擊行動，只要將蟲人驅離，這也算不上什麼危機，只是敵方數量眾多，一時之間無法全部消滅，若再拖延，幾隻漏網之魚可能就會抵達地球。要是讓他們把傳送裝置設在了地面上，後果可能不堪設想。

 

　　「我們必須把黑洞關上。」發射的飛彈直直炸中傳送口，但那個黑洞並沒有關閉的跡象，「我能做到──只要給我多一點時間。」鋼骨吃力地回答，發動推送器勉強甩開身上的敵軍，「沒有時間了。」蝙蝠俠將戰機轉了個方向，又轟飛了幾隻湧出的蟲人。

 

　　蝙蝠機的彈藥已盡，現在只能倚靠飛行來閃避──神力女超人借助著繩索將敵人拉近，女戰士的刀刃將敵軍一分為二，「蝙蝠俠，你必須相信鋼骨。」Diana的語調裡染上了一絲憂慮，一個甩手把捆綁好的蟲人甩回黑洞之中。

 

　　「我相信他，只是我們已經沒有時間了──敵人的數量隨著時間增加，這個黑洞並不仰賴母盒的力量，Victor無法在短時間內關閉。」蝙蝠機又閃開了幾個來客，但巨大的機翼被飛來的光束打中，失去了平衡，只能勉強停在空中，不給那兩人反駁的時間，Bruce將剩餘的燃料全部送至引擎，歪斜的蝙蝠機直直朝黑洞飛去。

 

　　離傳送口最近的就是他們三人，亞馬遜女神在外太空也能行動自如，而半機械人本身的構造就等同於一台高科技的戰機，Bruce倚靠著蝙蝠機及閃避才一路飛來如此高空，海王在陸地待命，閃電俠待在瞭望塔中，而綠燈則是在接近大氣的位置捕捉漏網之魚，用燈戒形成的魚網來當作最後一道防線，「只要向黑洞發起強烈的衝擊波，造成空間波動，就能強制關閉黑洞。」

 

　　幾隻蟲人直接撞向了他的玻璃板，蝙蝠機外配置的尖刺劃開了節肢動物的表皮，在真空中噴灑綠色的血液，「你不能這麼做！」Diana喊道，甩動繩索又朝他靠近了一些，「蝙蝠俠！」鋼骨發出數次衝擊波將層層敵人擊飛──Bruce距離抵達洞口只剩幾公尺的距離，「你們去清除剩餘的敵人，我會把黑洞關上。」

 

　　「Bruce！你會殺了你自己的！」女戰士與半機械人的嘶吼聲迴盪於蝙蝠機的空間之中，Bruce沒有猶豫，又將距離推進，蝙蝠機或許沒了彈藥，能量與燃料也在這持久戰下消耗，但這座戰機本身就是一個巨大的爆炸裝置，他不太確定機身的毀滅能造成多少衝擊，但至少能夠將黑洞關閉，拇指移向自毀的按鈕，他將頻道從私人轉向全隊，

 

　　「比起我，地球更需要你們。」

 

　　他不知道的是，在波動的干擾下，這段語音也只是細微的電子雜音，按下按鈕，在地球大氣層外，一道閃光爆發，毀滅與爆發的聲響在真空中無法傳遞，一瞬間的亮光讓女俠與鋼骨閉上了眼睛，一部分的蟲人被爆炸毀的粉碎，綠色的屑塊黏上他們的氧氣罩──再度睜眼，除了幾隻慌亂的蟲人，太空中再無紫光閃爍的黑洞。

 

　　第一個來訊的是Hal，「發生什麼事了？那些蟲人爆炸了？」滾燙的淚水在Diana眼底聚集，Victor用鞋底推進，緩緩飛向女俠，「戰鬥結束了？老天，我這邊都要無聊死了。」Arthur抱怨道，通訊器那頭還能聽見海浪在翻騰，「我這邊的面板顯示黑洞已經關閉，大家都沒事嗎？」Barry調動著瞭望塔的探測器，做最後的確認。

 

　　鋼骨抱住女俠，一隻手調整了通訊器的頻道，他嚥了嚥，僅存的那隻人類眼睛睜大著，還對剛才的事感到不敢置信，他張嘴，低聲地向正義聯盟宣布。

 

　　「我們失去了蝙蝠俠。」

 

二、

 

　　這是一顆即將毀滅的星球，他與這裡的人民皆深知這一點，每日都有新的風暴形成，在紅土大地上掀起一陣沙浪，Kal隔著窗觀看自己逐漸消亡的母星，天上的閃雷在他的臉上染下一條暗紅的陰影，今天的風似乎要比平時更猛，但依舊無法把城市中的建築拔起，「Kal，你在看什麼？」他母親靠在他的肩上，捲曲的黑色長髮掃著他的頸間。

 

　　Kal有些困窘的笑了，「我在看外面的風暴，母親。」Lara伸手撫摸那頭與她相似的黑髮，柔聲地笑了笑，「我知道，親愛的，我是問你看見了什麼？」那雙深沉的藍眼隔著玻璃尋找，但他唯一能見的就是這顆星球的毀滅，一天比一天更加衰弱，步步面臨滅亡，唯有夜晚才有少有的寧靜──他始終不明白議會的決策，氪星科技幾乎領先全太空，但那些古板的老者不願離開這，而是靜待著滅亡。

 

　　他父親告訴他，在他出生前氪星的確有關於移民的計畫，而他更是在希望中誕生，承載了全族的期望，但Zod將這一計畫當成了對其他種族的屠殺，甚至在未經議會的同意下偵查其他星球──那名反叛的將軍被流放，所有計畫也因此喊停，他父親被令禁止製作飛船，而Kal也一同留在了這裡，出生之時便將面臨死亡的命運。

 

　　那陣旋風中混雜著土石，資源被開發殆盡的氪星一步一步等待著毀滅，Kal輕觸著窗沿，眼神沉浸於那風暴之中「我看見……」他開口，本想調侃這一成不變的狂風，可是──他瞇起眼，傾身朝玻璃窗靠近，那狂颳的旋風中有一部分並不屬於這個大地，一抹黑翼映入他的眼簾，那座形似飛船的物體從暴風眼中被拋了出來，隨著重擊深埋於地面之中。

 

　　Kal看向他的母親，Lara眼裡滿是驚訝──她知道自己孩子會做什麼，一把抓住了Kal的手臂，「這太危險了，你不能去。」他的兒子定在原地，決意的眼神染上一層不甘，「那是艘飛船──無論那人是誰，他有可能會死於這場風暴。」Lara咬緊下唇，知道眼前的孩子心意已決，緊抓的手緩緩鬆開，她親自啟動了Kal衣領上的面罩。

 

　　「小心──」親吻Kal的面頰，她看著自己的孩子朝風暴而去。

 

　　氪星飛船不會因為狂風而失去平衡，Kal駕駛的偵測艇更是用力場將一部分的風沙隔開，有了音波的探測，他很快就找到了墜毀的飛船，那是一架戰機，初步檢測並沒有配置任何防護，外殼是以一種他所不熟悉的金屬製成，裡頭所搭載的科技更是與氪星相差甚遠，漆黑的外觀如某種翼狀生物，埋在黑紅的沙土中。

 

　　Kal打開船艙，身後的披風在狂風中飛揚，失去了力場的保護，那些泥沙鑽入了布料之中，氪星生態正用最後一口氣想將他腐蝕，防護面罩緊密貼合著頭顱，保護他受到最嚴重的傷害，但那個在飛船裡的人可能就不這麼幸運了，Kal不禁悲傷的想到，加大了步伐往殘骸奔去，黑色的戰機已深埋入土裡，只有駕駛座的玻璃面板露了出來。

 

　　他先是用手抹掉上頭的泥沙，裡面的人──又該說是類人生物，正歪斜的坐在位置上，兩個鼓起的氣囊將那人好好的定在座位上，看似脆弱的玻璃擋住了狂風的侵蝕，但依照上面碎裂的痕跡，不須多久就會碎裂，Kal抬手，沒費勁就將玻璃板拆了下來，眼前的人戴著黑色的面罩，唯有下巴的部分露了出來，雙唇已毫無血色。

 

　　沒有機會去好奇那人頭上的尖角，他將人抱起，包裹於自己的披風之中，這個──人，看起來與氪星人無異，除了特異的服裝外，幾乎全部相同，他將異星人帶入自己的飛艇中，脫下對方黑色的面罩，好替他戴上呼吸器。但那人沒有恢復吐息，連心跳都逐漸虛弱。

 

　　Kal趕緊啟動飛艇，聯絡了自己的父親，他用手抹去那人臉上的泥沙，髮間的塵土，而異星人恍惚的睜開眼，抓住了他的手，微張的褐色眼眸，張合的雙唇吐露著他不熟悉的話語，Kal只能把他抱緊，一遍又一遍的安撫道，「──我在這裡。」

 

三、

 

　　在建造正義聯盟時他就有想過，若有任何犧牲計畫，那他便是最好的實行人選，身為沒有超能力的人類，在滿是異能的聯盟中，他逝世後所帶來的損害是最低的，而任何金錢援助他都以安排妥當，只需Alfred的一句話便可全部實行，瞭望塔建造完畢後，所有人也都熟悉戰鬥與合作的節拍，正義聯盟並不是那麼的需要他，地球也不是那麼的渴望他的存在。

 

　　或許幾位盟友會掛念他，Alfred肯定會對他沒有道別的作風感到不滿，但這世界不會難過，那些人民不會因此沮喪，高譚甚至會舉辦一場嘉年華，畢竟，在世人的眼中，比起一位英雄，他更像一位獨裁的暴徒，仗著正義的名號實行私法的制裁，當初創建聯盟時為其他人帶來不少麻煩，更有一堆負面的風波，現在他死了──想必一切都會變得更加容易。

 

　　一陣暖流打進了他的身體裡，虛弱的心跳漸漸復甦，肺部的空氣被擠壓，他張嘴喘息，呼進的空氣卻不足以穩定他的心律，快要窒息，心跳越變越快，一隻手扶起他的後腦，小心翼翼的安置了透明面罩，氧氣一瞬間灌了進來，渾沌的腦袋逐漸清晰，耳邊巨大的鳴響變成低吟。

 

　　Bruce睜開眼，映入視線的是一雙異常熟悉的藍眼，對方看起來不過二十出頭，本來緊皺的眉間在看見他甦醒後舒展開來，轉變成柔和的微笑，那人扭過頭去，對著另一個人說話，用的是他不了解的語言，Bruce推開對方的攙扶，從檯面上坐起，但那黑色的儀器則是遂著他的移動變化，包覆著他的後背，而他身上的傷正用肉眼可見的速度癒合。

 

　　形狀詭異的小型機器在他身邊環繞，像是在檢查他最後的傷勢，「那些舊傷已經無法復原了──」另一道聲音傳來，較年輕的那位男性從他身邊退開，「我是Jor-El，這位是我的兒子，Kal-El。」Kal跟在自己父親後頭，一雙關切的藍眼捨不得從他身上移開。

 

　　若他想的沒錯，蝙蝠機爆炸後的確將黑洞強制關閉，但那陣衝擊波與傳送口相互作用，造成了一定的時空扭曲，把他帶到了這裡──「這是哪？」他強硬的問道，伸手往腰間探才發現自己的腰帶已不在原處，他全身赤裸，唯一的遮蔽物就是下身的一塊暗紅布料。

 

　　Jor並沒有因為他的防備而感到冒犯，那位蓄著白鬍的長者轉身向Kal說了幾句──大概是這個星球的語言，又或是未來語，要是時空扭曲的變動不大，他頂多來到了幾百年後的地球，畢竟依外型看來，這些人與人類並無差異，但若這場變故扭轉了空間，他很有可能處於幾億光年外的異星，Kal和自己的父親小小的爭論了一會，但青年很快就垂下頭，轉身離開。

 

　　那人離開前看了他一眼，深沉的雙眼滿是說不出的情緒，「原諒我兒子的無理，他將你救下後就十分擔心，不願離開。」Jor開始操作那台小型機器，對著類似智能AI的東西下指令，「這裡是氪星，離地球數億光年外的星球──若基因檢測沒出錯，我相信你是從地球來的。」

 

　　語氣裡沒有任何惡意，但不難聽出疑惑的語調，若是常人大概早就開始說起自己墜落氪星的原因，但Bruce並不是常人，而這有一件事在那男人開口後就一直令他困擾不已，「而你會說英語。」他陳述道，壓低了音量，像蝙蝠一樣嘶吼，這裡可不是什麼電影拍攝地，他不相信英語能普及到幾億光年外，被不曾拜訪過地球的氪星人學習。

 

　　Jor睜大眼，原本平和的臉上寫著驚訝，接著那人彎了彎嘴角，「你的觀察十分精確，先生……？」Bruce往後躺回了檯面上，痊癒的身體還有些疲憊，不是那麼想將真正的姓名透露給外星人，也不想被詢問以夜行翼手動物命名的原因，他隨意的答道：「B。」

 

　　那個氪星人沒有拆穿這個顯而易見的假名，又替他調整了氧氣量後才回道，「人類是全宇宙中和氪星人最相似的物種，我身為一名科學家，相當好奇地球上的生態，並學習了你們的語言……氪星人有相當強的學習能力，掌握英語對我而言並不是件難事。」

 

　　Bruce輕哼了一聲，扭頭去看窗外的旋風，異常的天象與氣候不太像是高科技星球會有的常態，更像是資源耗盡後地殼發出的悲鳴，「你的星球正在毀滅，而地球人是與你們最相近的物種，我想，你學習英文的目的，是比好奇更遠大的目標。」

 

　　他不擔心自己的性命，若這位氪星人真要將他消滅，那他們在第一時間就不會替他治療，蝙蝠俠放鬆著身軀，卻保持著緊繃的神經，語氣再度變得銳利，「你們想做什麼？氪星人，將我當成人質或是領向地球的導航？」大蝙蝠觀察著眼前的外星人，與人類無異的五官及表情在他的話語下逐漸波動，那雙經歷過風霜的眼眸低垂，眉宇間染盡哀傷，嘴角掛著的無奈。

 

　　「你要比我想的還聰明──B先生，我們的確有過殖民地球的計畫──」Bruce弓起身體，進入了防備狀態，Jor搖頭，不再看向他，而是遙望著自己正在毀滅的星球，彷彿睜大的視線能將他帶到數百年前，氪星還蓬勃盎然的時候，「但那已經是二十年前的事了，準確來說是二十三年前，當我們偵測到第一次波動，一切都預告著氪星的毀滅，議會……」Jor頓了頓，像是在斟酌自己所使用的字句。

 

　　「我在長老的指示下發現了地球，想將一部分的人民送往地球與人類共存，我與我的妻子皆是這個計劃的人選……」那雙眼暗了下來，省掉了一部份的故事，向他隱瞞那些醜陋的事態，「後來，我們發覺，地球人同意共存的機率低下，必然會發生戰爭，為了將我的種族延續，而屠殺另一個星球──我們終止了計畫。」

 

　　火紅的沙流與風暴在那雙瞳仁裡留下的不甘，「我願與這顆星球同滅，我只希望Kal──」那位父親緊抿著雙唇，沒有說出剩下的話語，轉而對Bruce一笑，向他遞來寬鬆的衣袍，「我當年製作的飛船還在，只需要一點調整就能將你送回地球，請別擔心，並且好好療傷，B先生。」

 

　　Jor轉身離開，讓披風在他的身後翻騰，Bruce放鬆下來，讓治療儀緊貼著他的肌膚，淺褐色的雙眸轉眼看向外頭的風沙，不知為何想起了父親，和那一夜將他護在身後的風衣。

 

四、

 

　　一個地球人，一個人類從天而降，掉到了氪星，Kal還記得小的時候父親總愛和他訴說地球的事蹟，向他解釋那裡尚未完全開發而樸實的文明，向他展示資源依舊充沛而綠意盎然的大地，但自從移民計畫終止，他的父親就再也沒提過地球，更將他學習地球語言的課程刪去。Jor支開他，並要他去找母親，但Kal只是回到了房裡，讓人工智能替他調出所有地球語言的資訊。

 

　　他想著那個人類，看起來與他相似，卻又完全不同，深褐色的細髮落在額尖，一雙毫無血色的薄唇，及淺褐色的眼眸，在紅光的折射下幾乎暗的發亮，虛弱無法呼吸的異星人在他懷中顫抖，一個人類，他以為自己這輩子都不會見到的存在。

 

　　「Kal。」艙室門開啟，他父親走了進來，頃刻間看起來比平時還要疲憊萬分，「我需要你陪伴我們的客人，在我調整飛船的期間照顧他。」Jor走來，一隻手輕觸他的肩膀，「這件事不能讓議會知道，我們必須盡早將他送回地球……越快越好。」

 

　　那名青年低下頭，不想讓父親看見自己眼中的失望，Kal低聲答道：「是的，父親。」他目送Jor離開，匆匆關閉所有資訊後朝醫療室走去，那本該躺在治療儀上的身影，卻站在窗邊觀望外頭的風暴，氪星傳統的衣袍掛在對方身上，露出一部份的肌膚，布滿了滅不去的傷疤，那人在他走進的時候就有察覺，轉過身──高傲的姿態讓他想起神話中的Lorra。

 

　　「你是來監視我的？」對方問道，但他還沒有完全熟悉英語，只能慌慌張張地看著那人，直到一抹笑在那張臉上綻放，比起皺著眉或是閉起眼時的銳利，那抹笑十分柔和，將尖利的稜角都磨去，「──名字？」他開口問道，看終於放下戒心的異星人歪過頭，仔細理解他剛學成的彆腳英文，過了一會才答道，「B。」

 

　　他重複了一遍，對方在短時間內又恢復了戒備的神情，審視著他，挺拔的身姿完全沒有剛開始的虛弱，Kal忍不住碰了碰B臉上的面罩，用手勢表示道，一邊用破爛的英文輔助，「不要、別……」B抓住他亂揮的手，嘆了一口氣，眼神再度柔和了下來「別拿下來，我知道，這個星球的含氧量隨時都會讓我陷入昏迷。」

 

　　或許是父親說了什麼，又或是在他離開的期間這人領悟了什麼，剛剛甦醒時的戒備已經緩和下來，雖沒完全放鬆，但B已比剛才溫和，嘴角揚起的弧度也漸漸變多，Kal笑了，打從心底覺得高興──而這星球上已經很少有事物能讓他感到如此喜悅，他拉起B的手，不打算告訴那人穿衣袍的方式完全錯誤，而是將異星人拉近，感受比他稍涼一些的體溫。「吃東西。」他用單詞表達道，有些苦惱自己如孩童的說話方式。

 

　　B只是笑了，揚開的嘴角露出裡頭潔白的齒貝，那人摸了摸他的腦袋，此刻閃耀的褐眼顯出一些善意，完全把他當孩子對待，「是你救了我。」對方低聲的說，堅毅的視線沒有從他臉上移開，「謝謝你。」他並沒完全聽明白B的語句，但卻了解了其中的含意，在氪星上，人與人之間總是保持著一定的距離來表示尊敬與禮儀。

 

　　但這個地球人，從天而降有如負傷的天神，讓他忍不住想靠近，一種莫名的心緒告訴他，只有這個人、唯有這個人，才能讓他感到平凡──才能讓他平靜。

 

五、

 

　　起初他把Kal當作孩子，雖有著二十多歲的青年外表，身材又比地球少年更加壯碩，但那牙牙學語的姿態總讓他將那人與兒童做聯想。即使他知道對方用氪星語時能流利的對談，甚至與自己的父親爭論或辯駁──他卻始終將Kal當成一個單純善良的小孩。

 

　　Kal帶他離開堡壘，傷才剛好就駕著探測艇帶他去看蝙蝠機墜毀的地點，那漆黑的戰機被風沙侵蝕，除了零碎的黑色殘塊，幾乎看不出原貌。在他的要求下又帶著他巡過堡壘周邊，一開始不願意的Kal用外星語碎念了幾句，接著只能用英文重複著＂回去＂兩個字。

 

　　大蝙蝠板著臉，裝的一臉不高興，才讓那名外星人帶他巡了一圈，但所到之處皆已被黑紅的沙土覆蓋，唯有城鎮區被力場包圍起來。Kal替供給他的食物，並不是真實的有機物，而是以科技加工出的複製品，帶有所需的營養卻食不知味，幾個氪星獨有的水果在他的味覺下只有最簡單的酸澀。

 

　　他問過Jor，問過那位科學家是否有其他方法能拯救這顆星球，長者皺起眉，思考一陣才緩緩回道：「氪星現在正以地核能量延續──等那股能量枯竭，便是毀滅的那一天。」Jor轉過頭，不想讓他看見那雙眼裡已經失去了希望，「這是我們的命運，如今氪星走到這一步，全是無知的造弄。」那人離開，快步回到修整飛船的艙室，但從那人的步伐他就能看出來，對方也曾是一名意氣風發的科學家，被傲慢與自大蒙蔽了雙眼。

 

　　氪星的日夜循環與地球並沒有太大的差異，這三天來Kal跟在他身後有如忠心的獵犬，他教導氪星人學習英文。讓Kal在他父親不在時偷偷駕飛艇出去，卻從來都沒離開過堡壘與城市的周邊，第三日，Kal已經掌握了英文的基礎，現在時不時就向他說些令人頭疼的話語。

 

　　「B！」在AI的幫助下，Bruce更喜歡待在自己的艙室裡閱讀，但那位青年總是有數不盡的理由將他往外拉，房門開啟，Kal走了進來，立刻將一個圓形物體塞入他的手中，有些熱且十分柔軟，外皮是他所熟悉的微褐金黃，「這是麵包！」青年驕傲的宣布道，為了一塊小圓麵包自豪不已，「聽你說了之後我研究了一下他的構成，用機器複製了一個，你吃吃看。」

 

　　這些日子他從沒抱怨過氪星單調乏味的飲食，但Kal總是纏著他，要他訴說地球的故事、生態甚至是流行的吃食，他也就向對方描述了一遍Alfred的手藝，把那個外型精美的複製品放到嘴邊，稍微掀起氧氣罩，他咬了一口──是比近日所吃的食物更有風味，但缺少了一股小麥的香氣。

 

　　「還行。」他說，兩三口就把小小的麵包解決，至於Kal，年少的氪星人看起來十分高興，臉上漾起愉快的微笑，奇怪的外星人，Bruce忍不住想，在一個即將毀滅的星球上大概也只有這個人能露出如此笑意，他多次想向對方詢問那人的看法，但往往話到了嘴邊，就都嚥了回去。所有疑問最後變成了一個有些尖銳的問題，「你沒有同齡人嗎？」

 

　　Kal僵住了身體，伸手抓了抓後腦，「他們並不喜歡我。」對方誠實的答道，在Bruce能發問前就接著說：「我跟他們不同，我是不一樣的。」他肯定把疑問寫在臉上了，但Kal沒有繼續解釋，而是向他靠近，殷切的藍眼裡有些孤寂，「你也不喜歡我嗎？B？」

 

　　Bruce愣住，一時間什麼話也說不出口，耳尖微微發紅，「不、我沒──不是不喜……」Kal伸手，撫摸他鬢邊的髮絲，指尖輕輕搔過耳廓，臉上的微笑不再愉快，有些無奈且勉強，「我再去研究看看，說不定這次能做出甜餅。」那人轉身離開，留下Bruce一人，指尖殘餘著複製麵包的氣味。

 

　　接下來一段時間他都沒見到Kal，外頭的風暴讓他分辨不出時長，但大概也過了幾小時，那位總是跟著他的青年沒再出現，Bruce起身，終於離開了這間艙室。他在走廊上遊蕩，時不時停下來檢視堡壘內的擺設，如此高科技的建築是目前地球望塵莫及的技術，這些日子都由Kal帶著，自然也認不出除了醫療艙和餐房以外的其他空間，他這才意識到，他連Kal的艙室都沒去過。

 

　　「B先生。」一聲輕柔的女聲叫喚，他轉過身看向來者，Kal的母親，Lara正站在走廊的另一端，優雅的女士朝他走來，一同並肩觀賞窗外的景緻、氪星的毀滅，他並不常見到Lara，那位母親通常都待自己丈夫的身邊，協助飛船的調整，唯有用餐時會見上一面，Bruce點頭示意，比平時還要柔和的回應，「Lara。」

 

　　一頭黑髮的婦人總讓他想起自己的母親，同樣高雅且溫和，Lara靠近玻璃窗，仔細看外頭的風沙，「Kal就是在這裡看見你的──」女人說道，看向他，臉上露出淺淺微笑，「我跟那孩子說，外頭太危險，但他執意要去救你，或許他已經長大了，但在我眼裡，他永遠是那麼的小。」眼前的女人在他看來是如此嬌小，但想要保護自己孩子的渴望卻如此強大。

 

　　Bruce低下頭，忍住了想擁抱對方的衝動，「Kal在生氣。」說這話的時候Lara笑彎了眼，「他說他惹你不高興了，你跟他在一起的時候不開心嗎？先生？」他搖頭，先是笑那人的孩子氣，但又感到一陣無奈──他不該說這些，不該進行這樣的交流，他就該待在自己的艙室直到飛船修整完畢──他不能再加深更多情感，讓他喜愛上這群將毀之人。

 

　　但那張嘴有了自己的意識，他渴望了解更多，渴望與Lara交談，談論她對孩子的愛，「Kal說他與其他人不同。」他陳述道，那名母親臉上因此染上了落寞，「噢──Kal，他、他是我親生的。」這句話在地球可能是在常見不過的事實，但那位女士的表情卻有些微的悔恨，「在氪星，所有人皆是由法典養育……Jor身為科學家、亦或是我成為圖書員，皆是生育法典的安排，每個人在出生就決定了此生的角色。」

 

　　「我們沒有選擇，一輩子無法改變自己的身份，我與Jor經過研究，偷偷生下了Kal，他是幾百年以來，氪星上唯一自然產下的孩子。我與Jor期待將他帶往地球……」Lara抿緊唇，顯然跟自己的丈夫一樣，有不想說的苦衷，但那位母親搖頭，堅毅的開口，「一位將軍的反叛讓議會發現了Kal的存在，我與Jor違反了法律，不再被長老們信任。」

 

　　「Jor被迫停止製造能通往地球的飛船。」Lara無奈的微笑，向他看來的目光閃爍著，蘊含無盡的感慨，Bruce別過頭，不再看向那位母親又或是窗外的光景，此刻才體會到等待毀滅究竟有多麼的絕望與慘忍，「那艘能將我帶回地球的飛船──？」

 

　　「便是Jor完成的其中一艘。」Lara輕聲地說，語調慢慢趨於平靜，「那你們為什麼不逃？如果已經有完成的飛船，你們可以離開這裡。」對此，那位女士只是遙望著天際，神情與Jor是那麼的相似，「在那位將軍的破壞下，能搭乘的飛船只剩兩艘，每艘只能乘載一人，受到議會的限制，我們已經無法再造能橫跨宇宙的太空船。」

 

　　「Jor想將我和Kal送走，但我不願丟下自己的丈夫、我深愛之人，我這輩子做過最好的選擇。」光是聽，他就能感覺到那語氣裡暗湧的愛意，而氪星偏偏又充滿限制，互相珍愛變得更艱難可貴，「我們決定把小Kal送到地球，而八歲的他做了人生中第一個決定，那就是留在這裡，與我們一起。」這不禁讓他想──若他的父母面臨這樣的抉擇，那他們究竟會尊重他的決定，又或是強硬地將他送走，他知道，八歲的Bruce會選擇留在這裡，與自己的父母一起。

 

　　──但那都不重要，無論結論是什麼，那都是得不到證實的假設。

 

　　Lara抹去眼角濕潤的液體，而Bruce終於遵從自己的心擁抱了那位母親，「──謝謝。」他說，任由對方輕撫他的頭頂，這麼多年來，再次體悟，被母親深愛究竟有多麼幸運。

 

六、

 

　　其實想來有些可笑──Kal從不覺得自己屬於這裡，他或許在氪星上出生，但他總覺得自己與這格格不入，在聽過Jor描述地球的風貌，Lara訴說人類童話，他對那個地方極度嚮往，時時想著那顆幾億光年外的行星，在移民計畫喊停後，他也以自己的方式來融入自己的母星，學習科學，好幫助父親的研究，熱愛閱讀，整日流連於圖書室之中。

 

　　他與其他人不同，那些氪星人堅守著自己的職位從不怠惰，在將毀滅的星球上依舊勤勉的工作，議會不願面對滅亡的事實，抽取地核能量殘喘偷生，而Kal總想著自己還能做更多、做得更好──但這顆星球並不需要他的拯救。

 

　　不只一次，他想過要離開，去往他心念的地球，但又不願將父母遺留在這裡，每一秒掛念著他們是否無礙。抵達地球後，他又該做什麼，是否能被接納，沒有了指引他又將何去何從？於是那個選擇就停在八歲，而當時的他還只是單純渴望父母的疼愛。

 

　　隨著時光流逝，離開的念頭使他罪惡，丟下自己的雙親到另一個星球享樂，時間一久他也不再思考地球，三個人誰也不願丟下誰，卻又希望對方能得到更好的人生。他不去想、封閉一切，每日觀望氪星的一切，用最後的時日來觀測這顆將滅的星球，然後他看見了那抹黑，拯救了那個人，第一次感到自己不再是唯一的異類。

 

　　B多半的時間是沉默，那人的防備或許放鬆，但依舊保持著一定的距離，B從不用異樣的眼光看他，對方待他的態度是那麼的自然，有時候還將他當孩子看待，這個從天而降的人類，是除了Kal以外，氪星上唯一獨特的存在，他讓Kal再度想起地球──B在他的要求下，常常告訴他地球上的事，但關於那人是怎麼來到氪星的，卻是絕口不提。

 

　　他想著B或許是某種瘋狂科學家，被捲入蟲洞的爆炸，但那人緊實的身軀與柔軟敏捷的姿態，又證實了那人是位勇猛的戰士，身著漆黑的戰袍，保衛地球的安存──要是被B知道，對方又要笑他孩子氣了，Kal忍不住微微一笑，再度投身研究小甜餅的分子式，雖然對方從沒抱怨過氪星的食物，但他能聽出B十分想念那位管家先生的手藝。

 

　　「找到你了。」過於沉溺於研究的他沒聽到那人的腳步聲，B倚靠在門邊，那件衣袍依舊鬆垮的披在那，沒有人去指證地球人的穿法，父親和母親或許是不想用禮儀約束客人，但Kal只是單純的覺得──很美，像他從未見過的天神，拉奧的一點明光。

 

　　「你父親說你一整天都待在這──Kal，不帶我出去玩嗎？」那人的語氣有些輕挑，掛在肩上絲滑的藍色布料幾乎搖搖欲墜，「呃、我──」年輕的氪星人困窘的抓了抓後腦，「我們可以明天再去？」B朝他走來，臉上雖無表情，卻也不是防備，更像是深沉於自我思考，被思緒給圍繞，「我剛剛在醫療艙遇到你父親，我……我明天就要離開了。」

 

　　這是理所當然的，這也是他發現B之時就明瞭的，父親的態度堅決，這個地球人不屬於這裡──Kal愣神，眼前的人更是布上了憂慮，那位異星人大概很清楚他的情緒，一下就看穿他毫不掩飾的表情，Kal沒說──但他們都明白，他不希望B離開，只不過他又有什麼資格開口要人留下，又有什麼藉口讓對方為了他滅亡。只為了他的任性，和那一點點卑微的歸屬感。

 

　　三天的時間不算長，但在即將滅亡的星球上也算得上是奢侈，他只希望自己能在對方心理佔一席特別之地，「噢、那──那很好。」他回道，站起身後忍不住向對方貼近，這一次B沒有退開，任由氪星人緊貼他的身側，那雙褐眼盯著他，Kal才緩緩開口：「那我們出去玩吧？」B微笑，展現難得的柔和與順服。

 

　　摸向對方的胸口，地球人有些驚訝，但Kal只是輕觸披肩上的紋章，本來散亂的衣袍自動貼合了那人的身驅，原本露出的肌膚也全被鱗狀的纖維遮蔽，「雖然你原本的穿法很好看，但那個地方可能會有危險。」他偷偷撫向那細窄的腰身，看B有些惱怒的樣子，「所以我這幾天都像個衣不蔽體的變態到處走動？」Kal笑了笑，伸手撥開那些細碎的髮絲，「我覺得很美，B。」他無心的讚美在那人臉上撩起微熱的紅暈。

 

　　在他用來學習英語的數據中，有一部分的文字都用於描述愛情。他對愛最深刻的體會，是看著相愛的父母，但此刻，他覺得沒有一個字能用來描述眼前的人，神秘、陰暗──卻又溫暖、柔和，他被深深的吸引，被未知的異星人迷惑，而他只希望自己還有時間能了解更多。

 

　　能了解愛、去愛，亦或是被愛。

 

七、

 

　　Kal沒有帶他坐上平時用的探測艇，而是一台更小，形似鳥類的戰艇，窄小的座位擠了兩個男人，那個氪星人甚至還偷偷抱住了他的腰──小孩子，他想，種種因素他居然放縱了這個舉動，只因為Kal看起來很快樂，陰鬱的藍眼裡終於有了光彩。

 

　　「我們要去哪？」那艘戰艇已經離開了城市區，一路以高速開往邊界，遠離所有風沙和暴雷，Kal操縱著按鈕，看起來是分熟悉這邊的地形，「我的秘密基地。」那人看似神秘的答道，貼著他耳邊說話，眼神卻沒從窗外的路面分心。

 

　　路程並不久，但他們已經行進了一段相當遠的距離，暴風的趨勢有稍加減緩，但也不算完全停息，最後他們停在了一道沙牆之外，Bruce又些擔憂的觀測著眼前的景色，這裡的風向與城區完全不同，大量砂礫被捲起，但能隱約看見裏頭被隔開的土地，像是暴風眼中心，戰艇放慢了速度，緩緩推進那道砂牆之中，不一會兒，他們被這顆星球上唯一的寧靜包圍。

 

　　沒有綠地或植物，只是一個範圍內的黑紅土壤都沒有受到暴風的影響，Kal打開艙門，率先跳了出去，Bruce沒有猶豫，立刻跟上了腳步，氪星人解開披風，鋪在了乾涸的大地上，坐了下來，接著往後倒，躺在乾冷的地上。Kal伸手，而他也就這樣接受了邀請。

 

　　順著Kal的視線向上，暴風眼中心的天空是一片天晴，是星空──是連在地球上都難以看見的銀河──Kal靠了過來，讓兩人的手臂緊密貼合，他放任氪星人尋求親密的舉動，對眼前的景色感到讚嘆，或許在資源耗盡之前，氪星的美麗比地球更甚，但那也是無從得知的，「很美吧？」Kal問道，說這話的時候卻不是看著星空，而是看著他。

 

　　Bruce點頭──最後一點防備也鬆落，若是可以，他希望自己能拯救這顆星球，若是他再度的犧牲能恢復這裡的樣貌，他願意花費自己的性命，但氪星引領星際的科技都無法做到這一點，他一個平凡的人類又該如何實現不可能的奇蹟。

 

　　於是蝙蝠俠只能展露平時難見的溫柔，期望這一點柔軟能帶給Kal一點安慰，他應了一聲當回應，而Kal則是轉過視線──無人開口，在小小的暴風眼中享受罕見的舒適與寧靜，那片星辰有如幻境，帶著深暗的紫，點綴著暗湧的藍。一顆流星劃過了天際。「我想氪星人是不許願的，對吧？」Bruce慵懶地說，而氪星人看向他，兩人距離如此之近。

 

　　「許願？」Kal又恢復了往常的好奇，「在地球，人們看到流星的時候會許願，在流星消失前許願，願望就能實現。」那人驚奇的睜大眼，「真的？」語調就像是第一次聽見這個故事的小孩，Bruce搖頭，明知道這只是騙人的說法，流星也只不過是宇宙的塵粒與結晶，但他勾起嘴角，調笑的說：「你試試就知道了。」

 

　　Kal立刻看向天空，但在接下來的幾分鐘內，除了閃爍的星空，沒有任何流星墜落，那人陷入了肉眼可見的失望，Bruce只好轉過身，側躺靠在那人的身側，氪星人僵住了身體，卻又很快的放鬆了下來，狡猾的手指竄入Bruce的掌心。

 

　　「你想許什麼願呢？男孩？」他問，想著這青年可能會希望氪星免於毀滅，又或是其他遠大無私的目標，但男孩扭頭看向他，也跟著轉身側躺，那些手指與他交纏、緊扣，純情孩子拙劣的技巧，Kal那雙藍眼發亮，黑色瞳孔只照映著他，這一刻，Kal不屬於一顆將滅的星球，而Bruce也沒有地球要煩惱，只是兩個人──在星空下，最純粹溫暖的依偎。

 

　　另一隻手悄悄撫上他的氧氣面罩，把透明的面罩掀開，氧氣變的稀薄，但Bruce還不至於因缺氧而昏頭，「我希望我能吻你。」Kal低聲的說，就怕打破這一秒的安寧，傾身靠近，氪星人用嘴唇婆娑著他的嘴角，而Bruce稍稍側過頭，讓那雙乾澀的唇與他相貼。

 

　　一個短暫、卻充滿寄望的吻，Bruce開始亂了鼻息，Kal才緩緩退開，臉上掛著滿足的微笑，那人安置好他的面罩，又細細吻著他的鬢髮，「看來不需要許願，我的願望也能實現。」男孩靠得更近，幾乎要把身子較高的Bruce收進懷裡。

 

　　「那你的願望呢？」這個問題讓他愣了神，一瞬間戳破了美好的泡泡，Bruce從沒想過，因為他知道祈禱沒用，許願更是無望，蝙蝠俠因恐懼誕生，他本身不配擁有任何希望，或許是Kal的眼神溫柔的過分，或是他忘了自己的身份，他開口，語氣沒有顫抖，「我希望你能跟我離開。」Kal睜大眼，似乎完全沒想到這個願望會與他有關。

 

　　Kal還年輕，擁有大把時間能揮霍，卻被困在了這裡，那人不該斷在這顆星球，他值得更好的人生，他想告訴Kal，地球需要他這樣的人，但事實上是他需要Kal，需要男孩無私的陪伴。臉上的笑容退去，Kal卻沒有放開他的手，Bruce低頭，卻找不到語言來彌補。

 

　　「不是現在。」氪星人的聲音幾乎飄渺，「我的父母──我要陪他們到最後一刻，我不想帶著遺憾離開。」Bruce無語，他只能再度掀開那層面罩，在那人唇尖留下最後的一吻。他不期待、也不想說服Kal，因為他知道，他會做出一樣的選擇。

 

八、

 

　　他們回到堡壘時暴風居然有些平息，隱約能看見剛剛升起的紅色太陽，Jor因為他們私自外出而震怒，但那位父親並沒有出口責怪，而是直接將Bruce帶到了飛船停放處，那人向他解釋飛船的運作方式，只能承載一人，所供給的能量能剛好抵達地球，怕Bruce的身體無法承受持續高速的壓力，Jor更改了系統，並調節了艙室的內壓，在行駛中讓Bruce陷入低溫休眠。

 

　　對方說明完畢時Kal帶著他的制服走來，Bruce拿起蝙蝠俠的面罩，將那雙褐眼隱藏於護目鏡之下，Jor擔心議會起疑，而不停地催促，他甚至沒能向Lara道別就坐進了飛艇，Kal站在一旁，不讓他父親把艙門關上，往他手上塞入一個小小的金屬，有如徽章，蜿蜒的刻紋像湍流的河灣，像道S，Kal告訴他，在氪星，那代表希望。

 

九、

 

　　Bruce的飛船最後墜落於堪薩斯的一處玉米田，他從地球上消失也不過一個月的時間。他為了賠償那位夫婦的損失，買下了銀行並且償還了債務，──Alfred並沒有照他的意思處理資金，因為他打從一開始，就不相信＂蝙蝠俠之死＂。Diana見到他時，把他拖入了一個窒息的懷抱，亞馬遜女戰士警告道，不許再擅自犧牲。

 

　　Barry哭著向他分享吃了一半的披薩，Arthur高興自己又能隨時喝光他的酒窖，Hal痞笑，說自己根本不相信大蝙蝠會死，但眼下的陰影透露出那人花了極長時間尋找他的蹤影，Victor責怪他沒有向瞭望塔發送訊號，但半機械人微笑，很高興蝙蝠俠又再度歸隊。

 

　　那艘飛船被他帶回了蝙蝠洞，地球科技讀取那些資訊相當吃力，後來依靠鋼骨的幫助，他才能深入了解氪星的科技，並加以利用。

 

　　解讀那段文字的時候他正好在瞭望塔，與他一同值班的Barry好奇的湊過來，看著蝙蝠俠手中來自外星的金屬，「那是什麼？」那人好奇的問，一邊嚼著Diana買來分享的聖代，Bruce把徽章做成了項鍊，收在了胸口，不再讓人窺探。

 

　　但大蝙蝠難得心情愉悅的回答：「來自氪星王子的禮物。」而背後的那串符號寫著。

 

 

 

　　「流星聽見了你的願望。」

**＿** Fin


	2. Farmer of Kansas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊超人／蝙蝠俠  
> ＊OOC請見諒，AU私設有。  
> ＊設定以三代超蝙為主。  
> ＊Prince of Krypton的五年後←請先看這篇。  
> 大綱：蝙蝠俠去堪薩斯休假，遇見了一名農夫。

 

＊＊＊

 

一、

 

　　收到警訊時，Bruce正臥於大宅的床上，淺眠的蝙蝠俠立即拿起通訊器，打開收訊，鋼骨的聲音便傳了過來：「蝙蝠俠，瞭望塔收到了飛船侵入的警告，目前正穿過大氣層──」對方頓了一會，電訊流通的雜聲變響，「訊號跟你墜毀的飛船相似，你覺得是……」

 

　　Bruce從床上坐起，沒費心聽取自己隊友的疑慮，他披上浴袍，打斷了對方尚未說完的話語：「這件事我來處理。」蝙蝠俠下令，並不打算給對方反駁的機會，鋼骨也沒與他辯駁的打算，只是告訴他＂小心為上＂便結束了通訊。

 

　　雙腳陷於柔軟的地毯，他光著腳走出了房門，一絲不掛的軀體上只披覆了那件浴袍，但脖子上的掛墜卻隨著他的動作搖盪──五年了，距離他被意外吸入蟲洞傳送至氪星，已過了五年的時間，在那顆星球上可能更久，畢竟他們時間流逝的速度要比地球快上許多，他並不抱希望，卻將那S掛於胸前，所謂的願望，他也不覺得流星能聽見。

 

　　抵達書房時，Alfred匆匆趕來，平時冷靜的老管家有些慌亂，「少爺。」夜間的警訊並不是第一次發生，但蝙蝠俠急躁的模樣倒是罕見，他擺手，立刻吩咐：「我要去堪薩斯一趟，替我發布消息，Bruce Wayne要去度假了。」對方沒有多問任務的細節，欠身後便往大廳走去，而Bruce走向大鐘，輕觸上面一串刻紋──

 

　　被隱藏的通透顯露了出來，從地底傳來陣陣涼風沿上他的背脊，Bruce不為所動，赤裸的雙腳一階一階，踩下冰涼的石階，陷入幽靜的黑暗之中，洞穴裡的燈光隨著他的腳步亮起，那漆黑安靜的螢幕，也自動啟動，Bruce沒有坐下，而是將浴袍丟到了地上，換上蝙蝠俠的裝備，無視一旁玻璃櫃中的制服──「把瞭望塔的資料開啟。」人工智能聽令，將鋼骨傳送來的資料開啟。

 

　　扣上漆黑的披風，機械女音便開口：「飛船通過大氣層後，將在半小時內墜毀，降落位置為堪薩斯的斯莫威爾。」蝙蝠俠輕笑──若他猜得沒錯，Jor的定位系統在這五年間都沒有新的設定，他甚至知道飛船會落在哪一個農場、哪一塊玉米田裡。

 

　　吩咐Alfred將蝙蝠機發動，離開前輕碰了胸甲下的項鍊。

　　他盡量不去想，氪星可能已經毀滅的事實。

 

二、

 

　　蝙蝠機受過氪星科技的改良，在飛行時不會發出一點聲響，他更改進了引擎系統，加大了運行的速度，抵達肯特農場時，他只能看見雲層間有塊光點在移動，深夜裡的小鎮並無任何人煙，多數居民也早早熄燈休息，沒人發現那詭異的飛船靠近。

 

　　偵測附近並無人監視後，蝙蝠俠走向五年前曾向他敞開過的大門，叩叩、教育良好的少爺敲著門扉，卻又擔心裡面的人沉睡不醒，又敲了兩下，他才關閉面罩上的變聲器，「Martha？」拍了拍門板，在下一擊落下前，老舊的門扉嘎嘎開啟，露出門後蒼老和藹的面容。睡眼惺忪的婦人看見他，一陣驚訝，「Bruce？」

 

　　女人將他拉進屋內，而Bruce順勢脫下了悶熱的面罩，眼前的婦人早在五年前的玉米田裡發現他後，就一直熟知他的身分，但夫婦倆極力保守他的秘密，沒有一點走漏，蝙蝠俠也就沒多做防備，況且──他看著對方眼尾的皺紋似乎又加深了許多，扭過頭，環視著屋內毫無改變的擺設，本想解說情況的念頭，卻在看見壁爐上的照片後停了下來。

 

　　Martha拍了拍他的肩膀，看著他穿著一身裝備，「我想你應該不是來度假的？」婦人笑道，蝙蝠俠的表情卻更加陰鬱──那是一張合照，而照片裡的夫婦親密地擁抱著，在陽光下、玉米田裡，一切都是那麼的閃耀，「我很抱歉，我來參加他的葬禮。」Martha抿著唇，彎起的弧度帶著悲傷的笑意，「這不是你的錯，孩子，你已經為我們做的夠多了。」

 

　　五年前他墜毀時，瞭望塔的科技還沒能擷取到氪星飛船的訊號，而陷入昏迷的他也就被Martha與Jonathan收留，他們知道他是Bruce Wayne，也知道一名花花公子從天而降並不是一件罕見的事，但那對夫婦沒有報警，更沒有告訴媒體，而是照顧他直到甦醒，Bruce才勉強用飛船上的系統給正義聯盟發訊，他曾試著用金錢來收買這對夫妻，卻被拒絕。

 

　　他還記得自己醒來時，躺在稍硬的床板上，房間以藍色調為主，有些過小的床鋪，掛滿了英雄海報的牆面，一個少年的房間──那位婦人握著他的手，趴在床沿，顯然已經累的昏睡，他悄悄抽出手心，卻驚動了那位母親。

 

　　她帶著他下樓，給他切了一份剛烤好的蘋果派，Jonathan驚慌地向他打招呼，卻被自己的妻子嘲笑，那位女士告訴他，＂我的兒子要是長大了，應該跟你差不多高。＂不好意思地笑了笑，才告知他自己的姓名，Martha，他的心抽搐了一下，拿起叉子嚥下一口酸甜的果派。

 

　　夫妻倆不接受他的金錢援助，他只好買下銀行來還清他們的債務，Martha總說，等他某天放下了任務，就來這個農場休假──但五年過去了，蝙蝠俠沒有來，而三年前Jonathan被暴風捲走時，Bruce也沒有出現，有任務在身，高譚王子的身分更不允許他隨意出現在鄉下小鎮。

 

　　唯有他駕駛蝙蝠機經過時，才敢短暫的看上一眼，而他站在樹林間，觀望那石碑時，Martha並不知情，Wayne企業資助了這場葬禮，他卻不敢去看那位母親有多傷心，他最後一次見到自己的母親，對方臥倒在骯髒的路面上，流淚的眼幾秒後失去了光芒。

 

　　而他從不知道該如何面對死亡與分離，於是他假裝不知道、便能神不知鬼不覺地活下去──推離所有與他親近的親人，因為人不能失去從未擁有的東西，足夠遠，那些人也就不會因為他而受傷，一無所有，孓然一身，只須忍受片刻的孤寂。

 

　　嬌小的婦人握住他的手，眼底那陣慈愛依舊與五年前相同，「你現在來了，Bruce，這樣就夠了。」他從腦海中抽離，暗罵自己一時被情感佔領的思緒。

 

　　才剛要開口，離屋子不遠處便傳來一聲巨響。蝙蝠俠查看時間。

　　墜毀比他預料的要早了一些。

 

三、

 

　　地下的土石在燃燒──居民逃竄，議會裡的長老卻將自己關進會議廳，無視所有亂象，有許多人乘坐飛船逃離，但那些飛船多數都無法飛出這個星系，若在周邊停留，肯定也會被捲入風暴之中，Jor讓其中一個AI機體轉變成了沙漏，隨時間流逝，氪星地核的能量越加不受控，總有一天會爆發，他的父親與母親卻比平時更加親密，形影不離。

 

　　他們都知道，毀滅即將降臨。B離開後，已經過了十年──根據紀錄，地球可能只過了五年的施間，屬於不同的星系，時間流逝的速度也大不相同，在這段期間Kal已脫離了少年期，臉型有了稜角，身形更加修長與健壯，正值青年，是人生大好的時期，而他卻──

 

　　依舊是那個窗口，他豎立於窗邊觀看外頭的風景，卻再也看不清自己的母星曾有過的樣貌，風沙如此狂暴，即使是他也無法分辨空中是否有失控的船隻，每一道閃雷都在地上刻下深刻的印痕，他爭鬥過──潛入地心找尋替代能源，又或是偷偷建造新式飛船，他花了五年的時間來掙扎，卻發現自己的力量過於微薄，連生存都很吃力，更何況是拯救這個星球。

 

　　他的父母在模擬室中建造了植物園，兩人每日在那幻境中享樂──起初Kal以為他們無法接受毀滅的來臨，於是逃避現實，後來他明白，那兩人比他看得更透，不想在死亡前終日沉浸於悲傷，於是他們依偎，與自己的愛人相依相守。

 

　　「時間到了。」扭過頭，其中一個AI機體漂浮於他身後，那是父親設定的沙漏，離爆發大概還有幾小時的時間「該走了，Kal。」

 

　　機械的聲音竟讓他聽出了父親的語調，他邁步向前，朝自己父母所在的艙室前進，艙門開啟時，迎接他的是柔和舒適的暖風，他腳下踩著暗綠色的植被，青翠又柔軟，身旁開滿了氪星特有的花朵與植物，仔細聆聽還能聽見蟲鳥野獸的鳴叫。

 

　　他的父母依偎在一張籐編的草椅上，父親正為母親的長髮編制髮辮，科學家的手指有些笨拙，惹的那位女士輕聲的調笑，他不忍打斷這樣的安寧，但那沙漏般的機器卻在他身後不斷催促，「父親、母親。」兩人看向他，嘴邊彎起溫柔和藹的笑意。

 

　　「是時候了？」Jor問道，一邊梳整母親有些打結的髮絲，「是的。」他們彷彿只是在談論窗外的天氣，而不是一顆待毀的行星，「你應該已經知道了，我與你母親會留在這裡，我們尊重你的選擇，但是我跟Lara都希望－－」

 

　　「Jor！」溫柔的母親皺眉，打斷了自己丈夫尚未說完的話語，那雙眼轉向他，眼底有些孤寂，但更多的是柔情的愛意。「這是你的選擇，我的孩子，無倫如何我們都會陪著你。」Kal嚥下嘴裡那股乾澀，但他想問的是，若你們都將毀滅，又能如何陪在我的身邊？如果他真的離開了氪星，Kal一生擁有過的都會在一瞬間銷毀。

 

　　他肯定將情緒寫在了臉上，緊皺的眉間，陰鬱暗沉的藍眼，那位母親站起身，將他的臉龐捧於手心之間，「我們會在這裡──」纖細的手指安壓著他的後腦，「你會記得我們，或許我們的肉身會消逝，但記憶不會被刪去，我們愛你，Kal──無論我是否活著，我都珍愛著你。」

 

　　閉上眼，母親的手掌跟他小的時候一樣的柔軟、溫暖，無論掌心磨出了多少細紋，那始終是最珍愛他的雙手，Jor緩緩走向他們，一手輕撫著他的肩膀，「我是個不稱職的父親，將你帶到了這世界，卻沒能給你最好的，Kal，我只希望──希望你能快樂。」

 

　　被愛他的人抱著，被他愛的人陪伴──Kal緊閉雙眼，才忍住了眼底的熱淚，他想起B，那個突來的訪客，用閃著亮光的眼看著他，要他一同離開，那人的臉龐在星空下有如幻境中的天神，但神色卻是如此的壓抑又悲哀，他是否像Kal一樣，有人珍愛、有人陪伴。

 

　　在諾大的宇宙裡，他想起那股溫暖，那個流星尚未實現的願望。

 

　　「我──我選擇前往地球。」母親撲入他的懷中，而他的父親則是從他身後環抱住自己的妻子與孩子，無人開口，只是靜靜享受團聚的最後一秒──Kal離開模擬室時，那兩人又回到了藤椅上，微笑的眼眸告訴他，不需要悲傷，因為他們都做出了選擇。

 

　　而他還有一個願望要實現。

 

四、

 

　　已經不再是少年了──那人的臉龐要比五年前成熟了許多，身高也追上了他，所有圓潤柔和的曲線都變成了銳利的尖角，黑色睫毛捲曲，在那人臉上落下了陰影，嘴唇正慢慢恢復血色，但肌膚依舊與初遇時相同，一樣的蒼白，細緻。

 

　　他與Martha合力用推車將Kal送到了屋裡，對方現在正趟在他五年前就躺過的位置，兩隻腿露出了床沿，那具被緊身衣包覆的身軀，藏到了被單之下，他還記得嗎？那個擅闖氪星的地球人，是否記得那有如夢境般的五天，是否遺忘了那青澀窒息的吻。

 

　　Bruce換下了制服，他穿著Jonathan的舊衣服，粗造的棉衫讓他有些發癢，但那布料依舊舒適，他輕撫那人的髮絲，用設備檢測後Kal一切安好，只是突來的大氣轉換讓那人有些適應不良，氪星人本就不需要氧氣，也就沒有造成窒息的問題。

 

　　Kal皺著眉，似是沒有睡好，手臂在被單下移動，整個人時不時會顫抖，齒縫間擠出幾句無法辨識的氪星語，那艘墜落的飛船，他已用蝙蝠機拖進了穀倉之中，再三安撫Martha之後，那位母親替他泡了杯熱牛奶，便回到了自己的房中。

 

　　五年了──手指落在那雙微張的唇峰，五年了，一切都與過去大不相同。他不再是五年前的蝙蝠俠，他躲回了大宅之中，唯有聯盟需要的時候，才會從暗處現身──另一隻手滑進對方溫熱的掌心，與之十指相扣，他曾以為Kal出現的時候，他能展開笑容。

 

　　但一個破碎的人，要如何填補另一個人的空洞，內心的想法在爭鬥，Bruce難得難受的大吼，自私的希望能將Kal永遠留在心中，但陰鬱的大蝙蝠嘲諷，你什麼都保護不了，沒人會為你留下，他們不是死了，就是離你而去，Kal與他們並無不同，你保護不了他，也留不住他。

 

　　無論腦中的思緒如何爭吵，Bruce都只是安靜的看著那張陌生又熟悉的臉龐，黎明升起的那一刻，他悄悄傾身，難得遵從了自己的慾望，嘴唇相貼，日出的陽光照映一切，把黑暗騎士卑微的願望揭露於光下，那人的指尖動了動，他移開時，視線正好能對上那雙藍眼。

 

　　氪星王子甦醒，低啞的聲音呼喚著那個字──「B。」

 

　　顫抖的掌心撫上了他的面頰，「我來了──」那人的嘴角勾起，而Bruce只是看著那張笑臉，一時間無法言語，在氪星上，一切都是那麼的簡單，他只是B，沒有任何身分需要煩惱，沒有任何責任需要承受，接受男孩的愛意、或是立下相逢的約定，像個任性的孩子只須遵照自己的心意，但這裡是地球──坦承，突然難上了許多。

 

　　希望黑夜會原諒他，乞求恐懼能包容他，一下子就好，就讓他當那個與Kal一起觀賞星空的B，就讓他再做夢一次，再自私一回，再度擁有一個不屬於他的人。

 

五、

 

　　在氪星時，他總是向拉奧祈禱B能夠快樂，那個願望比起拯救氪星要容易許多，也更加實際，他以為願望能實現，但眼前的人怎麼看，也稱不上是快樂，他知道B隱藏了很多秘密、背負了許多責任，但那人的鬢邊已經有了一些銀絲，看起來既壓抑又孤獨。

 

　　這一刻他突然明瞭，沒有任何流星或天神能實現任何願望，能實現願望的，永遠只有自己，無論是星空下的吻，又或是他來到地球，遲了五年才實現的願望，眨眼──Kal再度開口，「氪星毀滅了。」眼前的人身軀一震，但他只是又緊了緊掌心中的手，「我的父母，Jor和Lara，他們都選擇了留下。」

 

　　那人緊皺的眉間，只有幾日相處的地球人看上去比他更難受──窗外的陽光讓他全身發暖，無力的四肢也漸漸恢復了力量。「別難過，這是他們的選擇。」他拉過那人的手，與他相同健壯的B卻無法反抗，被他拉到了床上。身材高壯的兩人擠在青少年大小的床板上，後來被拉上的那個人只能伏在他的身上，比任何時刻，都還要貼近他。

 

　　他把B抱在懷裡，那人沒有出聲，任由他緊緊環住，Kal笑了，但那些熱淚卻再也不能忍住──當飛船脫離氪星大氣時，他沒有移開視線，那顆星球在他的眼前分裂，從核心開始，發出比太陽還要紅豔的光芒，一瞬間，烏雲散去，雷聲不再，爆發時的響聲，被飛船隔絕在外。

 

　　氪星在存活的最後一秒，向他展現了自己原有的姿態，接著，一個文明的滅絕，一個物種的消失，一段會被忘卻的歷史，他是一個人了，即使有多不情願，他在那一瞬間一無所有，只剩下他，與B還記得那顆曾經存在的星球。

 

　　無人說話，他們只是緊緊依偎在一起，Kal任由那些眼淚流下他的面頰，像孩子一樣哭泣，B將他攬入懷中，兩人緊緊相依，直到豔陽高升。

 

六、

 

　　Martha進門時，看到兩個男孩緊抱在一起，Bruce睜大眼睛，而突來的女士，驚叫一聲：「噢！」門關上了，她敲門，等了幾秒後才再度開啟，Bruce又回到了床邊的木椅上，而那位從天而降的＂外星人＂則是把自己埋進了被窩裡，露出一雙藍色眼睛。

 

　　「我是來提醒你們，該吃午餐了。」Martha笑道，沒有漏掉某人紅透的耳尖，Bruce少有的，尷尬困窘的模樣，「謝謝你，Martha。」那位母親搖著頭，關上門後，轉身下樓──Bruce長嘆一聲，扭過頭卻看見那雙眼微微彎起。Kal在被子下偷笑。

 

　　「別以為我沒看見，Kal。」那人收起笑容，緩緩坐起，表情顯然比剛醒時柔和許多，對方環視這房間內的擺飾，往窗外看，太陽高掛於空，Bruce突然想起，氪星上那少見的太陽，似乎是紅色的，他拿起一旁Martha準備的衣物，塞進那人懷裡，「換上。」Kal先是愣住，竟立刻解除了緊身衣，在他面前全身光裸，並不是沒見過男人的身體，只是──Bruce轉過身。

 

　　Kal無奈的聲音立刻傳來，「我、我不知道要怎麼穿。」他才又面對Kal，紅著臉替那人拉上襯衫，Kal體態勻稱，每一寸皆是線條清晰的強健曲線，扣上扣子，那雙藍眼目不轉睛的盯著，直到最後一個鈕扣緊緊扣上那人的脖子，抬頭──又與那雙眼對視，Kal靠近，向他偷了一吻。

 

　　蝙蝠俠沒有推開他，而是微張著唇，允許更一步的親密──畢竟，Bruce Wayne正在度假，要是這是他最後一個假期，不如就縱情享受吧，Kal拙劣的吻技隨著時間飛速進步，過沒幾分鐘，那人已把他吻得面紅耳赤，幾乎就要窒息。

 

　　他費盡力氣才把Kal推開，卻不記得那人在氪星上有如此驚人的力量，Kal窩在他頸邊，兩隻手更是不停觸碰著他的身軀，像是在確定，Bruce不會突然從他眼前消失──或許地球生態還是對氪星人的生理造成了影響，Bruce暗暗想道，計畫午餐過後帶他去蝙蝠機一趟。

 

　　下樓時，Kal就像一隻纏人的大狗，緊緊黏著他，就算坐到了餐桌便，那人還是貼著他坐下，Martha坐在另一邊，用茶杯掩飾臉上的微笑，Bruce看向桌面，上頭擺滿了各式美食，雖然都失些鄉下料理，但卻異常豐盛，他才剛想告訴那位母親不必如此麻煩，抬頭卻對上了Kal好奇的表情，對方拿起一塊麵包，臉上居然揚開了微笑。

 

　　「這就是麵包？」這句話讓他不知道該如何是好──Kal初來到地球，就算閱讀過再多資料，眼前的事物也全都是第一次親眼見到，「是啊，我自己做的，味道可能比不上Bruce家裡那一位的手藝就是了。」Martha笑道，更進一步說明麵包的做法──Kal就這樣一邊吃，一邊聽，把桌上的東西都嚐過了一遍，換成Bruce在一旁看著。

 

　　這一切是如此的自然──像是兩人已經相識了許久，或許，在某一個世界裡，Kal便是Martha沒有逝世的孩子，大蝙蝠難得耐住了性子，只因為那位婦人臉上展開了自從丈夫去世後就少見的笑容，堪薩斯的暖風吹入屋中，彷彿也把他融到了這個溫柔的世界中。

 

　　不知過了多久──天色漸晚，Martha一臉歉意的看向他，「真是不好意思。」婦人低聲地說道，視線還掛在Kal的身上，她用著只有兩人能聽見的音量，「他讓我想起那個孩子。」Bruce唯一能做的，就是微笑，不知道該怎麼提起那個已經逝去的孩子，就像他永遠都不會主動提起……

 

　　「好了。」Bruce站起身，順道把Kal一同拉起，「我得帶你去做檢查，雖然地球大氣似乎對你沒有任何影響，但還是能記錄一下食物在你體內的消化狀況。」他拉著Kal走出木屋，一路不語的到達蝙蝠機藏匿的穀倉。

 

　　「你沒事吧？B？」呆傻的外星人問道，站在一旁不安的看著他。

 

　　「沒事。」他應道，讓蝙蝠機從隱匿模式中現型，Kal沒再提問，但那個氪星人肯定察覺到了他陰晴不定的心情變化──Martha與Kal都失去了家人，雖然態度截然不同，但他們是被愛著的，Kal的父母在生前就希望自己的孩子能繼續在地球上生活，而Kal的確也選擇來到了地球，Martha失去了丈夫與孩子，但婦人堅強的活著，代替他們好好的活著。

 

　　只有他──若他八歲時無力阻止父母的意外，那還說得過去，但即使他成為了蝙蝠俠，卻還是救不了……那個人死前肯定恨著他，恨他的無能與懦弱。他成為蝙蝠俠，是為了讓高譚的孩子能在夜裡回到家，但是──「Martha說的那個孩子是？」大蝙蝠的思緒被打斷，他們踏入蝙蝠機後，他才意識到Kal根本不該聽到他與Martha的對話。

 

　　「你先管好自己吧，氪星人。」他朝那人的背間槌打了一下，卻覺得自己擊上了一面堅固的鐵牆，該死──他早該把Kal帶來檢測的，各項數據在螢幕上流動，等待的期間，Kal問了幾個蝙蝠機的問題，還說他是某種瘋狂科學家，氪星人的想像力──

 

　　地球大氣的確對Kal造成了影響，若在氪星時，Kal還與他相差不遠，體能與外貌都相近於人類，但是根據資料顯示，Kal在地球不僅不需要呼吸，也不需要進食，骨骼與肌肉組成要比常人強上好幾百倍，甚至持續增長，Kal雖有人類的外表，但遠遠比人類更加強大。

 

　　多疑的蝙蝠立刻開始思慮要怎麼抑制這個存在，而Bruce則是嚥下了那口氣，假裝自己不需要煩憂那件事，最終Kal伸手，輕撫他的面頰，憂慮又回到了氪星人的臉上，「B、B──」溫柔的嗓音叫喚，「看著我。」抬頭對上那雙藍眼。

 

　　這麼近的距離之下，他才發現那雙眼內裝了一夜星塵，閃著亮光的模樣，完全不是地球該有的美麗，「你──你好像很不愉快。」那人猶豫的問，當然察覺了Bruce每一次回答問題的不愉快。他嚥了嚥，才發現自己的情緒根本無法用言語形容。最終他開口：「沒事。」

 

　　撥開那人的手，他關閉了從剛才就一直閃爍不停的通訊器。

　　在正義聯盟派人查詢前，他必須離開這裡。

 

七、

 

　　所有感官都被放大──而被拉至極限的五感讓他無法入眠，Kal起身，看著B縮在地舖裡的身影，那人要比五年前還防備，一層層城牆將他隔絕在外，早晨的親吻是B最接近在氪星時的模樣，那人變得多疑，拒絕任何與人親近的機會。

 

　　Kal能感覺到那些偽裝下是皮開肉綻的傷口，但他卻無能為力──地球生態給了他超能感官，卻還是無法治癒一顆破碎的心，Kal離開房間，往早些去過的穀倉前進，那裡除了停放了B的飛機，更是存放了他墜毀的飛艇。

 

　　Kal開啟面板，那架飛船花了一些時間才慢慢開啟。他花了一整夜來檢視剩餘的訊息，在裡面發現了父親對於地球的評估，及對他們生理所產生的影響力，他的能力還在增強，而Kal無法處理這突然的轉變，視線一轉，一篇資料記載了數十年前對地球的偵查。

 

　　他想到了一個辦法，卻不知道B會做何回應。

 

八、

 

　　他清醒時已過了中午，跟他平日在大宅起床的時間差不多，下樓發現了Martha準備好的餐點，一個人吃了，才走出門外，那兩人在後院劈砍柴火，Kal負責工作，而Martha則是坐在那邊觀看，他沒出聲，甚至放輕了腳步，Kal的視線卻還是一下就朝他看來。

 

　　「B！」Martha笑了，說要給男孩們一些空間，就離開了，Bruce坐了下來，看那人的肌肉在襯衫下緊繃，卻滴汗未流，「我有一件事想跟你說。」他挑沒，示意對方繼續。Kal放下斧頭，朝他看來，「我昨晚在飛船上查到十幾年前，父親有派一艘監測艇來地球。」

 

　　「就在北極，我在想──」氪星人紅了臉，「你願不願意跟我一起去？」

　　「就像之前在氪星那樣，換你帶我出去玩？」

 

　　只可惜，已經沒有什麼是一樣的了，Bruce搖頭，走出了穀倉，離開前，對著天空說了一句：「如果有需要的話，我能派一艘飛機帶你去。」

 

九、

 

　　Kal驚醒，卻不見那人的身影，坐在床上，他能聽到引擎發動的聲響，機翼劃破了空氣，幾秒後就離開了這座農場。過了很久，直到太陽升起，他卻無法感覺到當初的暖度，本來雜亂的聽覺，此刻只能聽到那人呼吸的聲音──及心跳。

 

　　但那都不重要了，因為他從此刻開始，一無所有。

 

十、

 

　　回到瞭望塔的蝙蝠俠上交了報告後便離開了，鋼骨翻閱了一會兒，那份文書依舊是蝙蝠俠的風格，絲毫無漏，那艘氪星飛船撞毀後，被一名堪薩斯的農夫撞見了，船上無人，蝙蝠俠回收飛船後，與農夫待了幾日，便返回了高譚。

 

　　「堪薩斯的農夫？」半機械人正準備查詢任何可能的對象，卻突然停下──無論原因是什麼，蝙蝠俠想要保護這個人的身份。而他不想在給Bruce更多理由，來辭去顧問的職位。

 

　　鋼骨收起那份報告，卻沒發現，最後一頁夾了一片金屬。

　　上頭的刻紋，像極了字母S。

 

 

 

 

 

＿Fin


End file.
